


Roommates

by GinHoshikuse



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU: roommates, Anal Sex, Eating Disorders, First Meetings, M/M, Mute Celty, Shizaya - Freeform, Smut, They steal a car, Violence, Yaoi, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinHoshikuse/pseuds/GinHoshikuse
Summary: Shizuo now has a roommate that's as cryptic as a DS stylis. He barely sees the black haired man, none of the food he's bought is being eaten and one night, he wakes up to find Izaya's been stabbed. Trying to help him proves more difficult than Shizuo originally thought, but that doesn't seem to stop him, he'll get through to Izaya, even if the flea doesn't want him to.





	Roommates

"Shinra I don't want a fucking roommate for the millionth time!" Shizuo Heiwajima growled out to his best friend Shinra Kishitani, the medical student rolling his eyes behind deviously glimmering glasses as he waved a hand in dismissal.  
"Relax! Celty and I have already found the perfect guy for you to room with! He's my cousin and I'm sure you'll get along great!" Shizuo growled, eyes narrowed and eyebrow twitching in annoyance. If it wasn't for his almost unbearably expensive rent, he wouldn't even think of considering rooming with someone that Shinra picked out for him, but the pay from his bartending job really just wasn't enough to sustain the house he was currently living in, so he was forced to rely on Shinra and Celty to help him find a roommate that didn't sprint in the other direction when they first saw the salty blond male.  
"Besides, we'll be going to his place any minute now when Celty gets home" the medical student mused, standing and going into the kitchen with his empty cup, Shizuo growling and pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket, walking out onto the terrace and sparking up one of his American Spirits, taking a long, calming drag of the bitter toxin stick as he watched Celty pull up at the apartments on her black motorbike.

The first time Shizuo met his new roommate, he hated him. He smelt like liquor and fatty oils, staring at Shizuo with condescending wine coloured eyes, lowered and framed by thick lashes as he stirred a cup of black coffee, leaning on the kitchen counter. Granted, he was beautiful, porcelain skin, thick, short ink black hair and a black v neck that showed off the delicate bumps of his collarbones. Shinra smiled at him, gesturing to the male.  
"Shizuo, this is my cousin---"  
"Nakura." The raven interrupted Shinra, who looked a little confused, but blinked and continued in the same breath.  
"He's your new roommate, hopefully you two will get along as well as I think you will~!" Shinra didn't give Shizuo a moment to respond before he was waving, tugging Celty with him as he left the pair, bolting from the condo before Shizuo could throw the dufflebag in his hand at him.  
An uncomfortable silence settled over the pair before Nakura sighed, straightening up. "Your room is upstairs, the one to the left of the bathroom" he hummed, leaving the kitchen and strolling across the unnecessarily spacious condo over to what looked like an office. "Feel free to eat anything you want, just don't be overly loud." He commented before disappearing into the office, closing the door behind him, leaving Shizuo standing in silence in the living room. Shizuo sighed and untied the bowtie around his neck, hauling the dufflebag over his shoulder as he trudged glumly upstairs, opening a few doors before he found the bathroom, opening the room to the left of it to find a plainly decorated bedroom, a simple queen bed in the centre of the room, bedside tabled on either side, a large empty wardrobe and a empty wooden desk and roller chair. Shizuo exhaled in relief, at least this guy wasn't going to make him buy his own furniture or bring his over (since he'd already sold them when Shinra told him he wouldn't need them, at least that extra 10, 000 yen in his wallet could be spent on better things now). He dumped his bag on the bed and sighed, deciding that he'd unpack later, leaving his bedroom and standing in the hallway for a few moments. There was almost no sign that there was even anyone in the house save for the steady noise of Shizuo's breathing in the empty hallway. He rolled his shoulders, looking around before checking out the bathroom. It was a decent size, about twice the size of his old one with a bath, shower and toilet as well as a fairly large sink. He nodded to himself, closing the door before staring at the door to the right of the bathroom. Was that Nakura's room? He felt it couldn't be too terrible to take a peak, so he closed his hand around the knob and opened the door to find a rather plain room not unlike his own though it had a small chabudai table in the centre with an odd looking board on it with chess, checkers and shogi pieces on it. Shizuo raised an eyebrow as he walked in, a few things resting on Nakura's bed. Curiosity got to him as he stepped forward, walking over to the soft looking bed, frowning at what he saw.

  
On his bed there was a piece of paper with clear Russian text written on it that Shizuo didn't understand a lick of, resting beside that was a folded switchblade with an ebony handle and a Japanese drivers licence. Further up on the bed was a set of car and house keys on a keyring and a half empty bottle of water, but Shizuo took no notice of that, picking up the drivers licence, his eyebrow twitching in irritation.  
"Orihara Izaya, Birthdate: 04/05/1990, Expiry Date: 05/07/2023"  
Shizuo had to fight the urge to grind his teeth together seeing the picture on the driver's licence, a picture of 'Nakura', or more accurately 'Izaya'. He slowly put the licence down with a few cracks of his fingers, that little shit had lied straight to his face.  
_Oh well_. Shizuo thought to himself. _Now I know that little flea's real name, age and his birthday, so he can kiss my ass cause he doesn't know that much about me, I have the upper hand._

  
~~~

It was odd to Shizuo, since that first sighting, the blond really hadn't seen Izaya all that much. He was normally holed up in his office or out at work doing the job that had never been specified to Shizuo. Shinra had only told him that he worked irregular hours and came home stressed out and tired. Was it normal that even after a full month of living with Izaya, he could count the amount of times he'd seen the raven on one hand?  
Another thing was that Izaya never seemed to eat anything, there was always plenty of food in the house, it seemed that Izaya did go shopping every now and then, but it seemed like the only food that was being eaten was by Shizuo himself. As if conducting some sort of weird experiment, he'd asked Shinra what Izaya's favourite food was and the medical student answered with fatty tuna, so Shizuo went out and bought some frozen fatty tuna that only needed to be heated and eaten, leaving it in the freezer for a full week before coming back to find that-- like he expected-- Izaya hadn't touched it. He was getting a little worried since he never saw any evidence of takeout in the trash when he emptied it, so he chalked it up to Izaya eating when he was at work or going out afterwards to go to a restaurant or eat in at a takeout place.

  
While Shizuo was sitting in the kitchen, muching on some dumplings he'd just finished cooking, the front door opened and Izaya stumbled in with a tired sigh, wearing the fur trimmed coat he often saw hanging on the coat rack in front of the door. The raven sighed, taking the jacket off and hanging it back up, yawning and leaning on the wall for a moment, not having noticed Shizuo since he wasn't close enough yet.  
Shizuo paused with a dumpling halfway to his lips, eyes darting over to where Izaya was just coming into the kitchen, getting a beer from the several 6 packs that were in the fridge, cracking it open and turning, blinking tired eyes when he saw Shizuo, small rivulets of sweat darkening the hair sticking to his brow. "Oh, hey" he murmured, the first words he'd spoken to Shizuo since that first day. Shizuo felt like he'd caught a rare Pokemon, a little intimidated on what to say or do so he wouldn't scare Izaya off and not see him again for the next month again.  
"Hey... You want some dumplings?" Shizuo offered, holding one out with his chopsticks. "I cooked a few too many, or have you already eaten?" It was a sly but casual question, Shizuo genuinely did want to know if he had, but Izaya was pretty cryptic, so he wasn't sure he was going to get a straight answer out of him. Izaya took a sip of his beer and blinked, shrugging before grabbing a pair of chopsticks, stealing a dumpling from Shizuo's plate. "Nah I haven't, sure thanks" he murmured, putting the small dumpling in his mouth and chewing slightly. Shizuo felt almost victorious seeing him eating, his eyes wavering and looking at Izaya's hand curled around the chopsticks, the bones thin and delicate, a simple silver ring hanging a little loose on his index finger.  
It took Shizuo a moment to notice Izaya was left handed. Shizuo hummed under his breath at the new information, deciding to spring something on the raven.  
"So, Izaya-kun" he mused, enjoying the way Izaya tensed at the name, eyes flashing up to meet Shizuo's before a wry smirk twisted on his face.  
"Took you long enough to notice" the raven said smugly, Shizuo shrugging with a matching cocky grin on his face.  
"I noticed the first day I was here, how kind of you to give me a fake ass name when I first met you, a low blow eh Izaya-kun?"  
Izaya just shrugged and scoffed, tossing his chopsticks in the sink after eating one dumpling. "I'm not in the habbit of giving away personal information." He mused and Shizuo felt his eyebrow twitch.

  
Something about Izaya made irritation twist in his gut, making him want to shove the whole plate of dumplings down his throat if he didn't start making sense.  
"So what do you do for a job?" Shizuo mused, sitting back with lowered eyes, Izaya clicking his tongue.  
"Didn't you just hear me?"  
"I wanna know since you come back at such bullshit hours."  
"Shizu-Chan." Izaya hissed through his teeth, a warning. It made Shizuo's blood boil hearing the nickname, he hadn't heard it since a girl in elementary school called him it.  
"Where do you work?" The blond pressed, chewing on another dumpling.  
"I'm an information broker." Izaya conceided, eyes narrowed. "I collect and distribute information to people who want it for a nice profit, my main clients are the Chinese Mafia and Awakatsu-Kai, does that satify your curiosity?" His voice had an impatient quip to it that amused Shizuo slightly.  
"So you work for bad guys?"  
"It is absurd to divide people into good and bad. People are either charming or tedious." Izaya hissed, turning away and walking from the kitchen. Shizuo blinked slightly.  
"Lady Windermere's Fan, right?" He called, stopping Izaya in his tracks.  
"What?"  
"Oscar Wilde, I studied it in highschool, that's a quote from the book, right?"  
Izaya turned to face him incredulously, confusion in his eyes, he almost looked impressed before his cocky smirk was back.  
"I'm surprise an oversized amoeba like yourself is familiar with Oscar Wilde."  
Shizuo felt his eye twitch and whipped around to snap back only to find that Izaya had retreated back into his office, the door shut and Shizuo once again alone.

  
~~~

It wasn't as long before Shizuo saw Izaya again, though when he did he was shocked. The blond had gotten up and sleepily checked the time--just after 3am--and decided to stumble downstairs for a drink for his parched throat. When he got downstairs, however, he was surprised to see the kitchen light on, the raven himself leaning on the counter with his back to Shizuo, a first aid kit on the counter beside him, faint pants coming from the raven. Shizuo frowned slightly, Izaya's shirt was off and sitting to the side next to the first aid kit, his body sickeningly thin and his shoulderblades jutting out. He slowly walked down the stairs the rest of the way, creeping over ot the counter. "Hey..." His voice was low, but it was enough to make Izaya jump and hiss, whipping around and brandishing the blade in his left hand that Shizuo hadn't seen, stabbing it into the cork breadboard on the counter, his wine eyes wide and breathing fast. Shizuo jumped back slightly, his own eyes widening faintly, Izaya's eyes full of fear and panic, his body shaking and covered in sweat, his right hand covering what looked like a stab wound in his side. Shizuo winced faintly when he saw how much blood was on Izaya's hand and running down his side. "I'll call Shinra..." He offered when Izaya said nothing, his hands up in defense. "He'll fix you up."

  
Izaya offered no resistance, trying to calm his haggard breathing as Shizuo rushed to get his phone, calling a sleepy Shinra and telling him the situation.  
It was another 10 minutes before Shinra arrived, 10 minutes of Izaya snapping whenever Shizuo tried to help him, the blond relenting to simply let Shinra in when he arrived, the brunette directing Izaya to the couch and opening his bag. Shizuo stayed out of the way as Shinra cleaned and stitched up Izaya's wound, the raven panting and wincing every now and then. "You've lost a lot of weight since I last tended to you" Shinra commented casually and Izaya gave a weak shrug in response. "If you don't start gaining weight it'll be hard on your wrist" Izaya frowned at the comment, looking away from the doctor. Shizuo blinked in interest, had Izaya done something to his wrist?  
"Though I could lecture you forever about how your bones wont like you if you keep this up, I'll give you a prescription for calcium to stop the pains and I'll write one up for multivitamins just in case you can't put some weight on." he hummed, finishing in stitching Izaya up and placing gauze and bandages over the wound. Izaya sighed, nodding though it looked like he wasn't paying much attention.  
"Yeah yeah whatever..." he murmured, rubbing his eyes with a yawn as Shinra stood.  
"Then Shizuo" he smiled and turned to the blond. "I'll leave him in your hands, don't let him leave the house until that wound's fully healed. Oh, and don't let him lift anything heavy or do anything overly strenuous." Shizuo nodded blankly at the instruction, watching as Shinra left him alone with the black haired informant.  
"Relax, you don't have to do anything" Izaya muttered as he stood with a grimace, sighing shakily.  
"What happened to you anyways?" Shizuo frowned, supposing that Izaya was about to fall victim to the morphine injection that Shinra had given him. A few minutes later he was proved to be right when Izaya went to walk past him and ended up stumbling into the blond's arms with a grunt. Shizuo rolled his eyes and picked him up bridal style, carrying the rather lithe male up the stairs and into his room, clearing off his bed and lying him in it. "Damn Shiki getting me stabbed..." Izaya grumbled and Shizuo jerked at the noise.  
"Shiki? As in Haruya Shiki from Awakusu-Kai?"  
"You know the bastard?" Izaya murmured, looking over tiredly at Shizuo. The blond decided this was a great opportunity to squeeze information out of the raven, wheeling over Izaya's desk chair and sitting on it.  
"I've heard of him, why was he the one that stabbed you?"  
Izaya gave a bitter laugh.  
"He's pissed off cause I fed him some bullshit information about the Asuki group, so the bastard turned his goons on me and one of them got lucky, that's all" he scoffed, muttering something in Russian that Shizuo didn't understand.  
"Hey, why did you lie to me about your name when we first met?" Shizuo frowned, a little unwilling to change the subject, but he had been wondering the reason since he found out Izaya's name.

  
"Cause I don't trust new people, obviously" Izaya snorted. "I have trust issues, comes with the PTSD" he rolled his eyes and Shizuo blinked, only gaining more questions.  
"PTSD?"  
"Yeah, can we not?" Izaya said hotly. "I've been over it with too many therapists."  
The bartended nodded faintly, clearing his throat and attempting something more light hearted. "So you're a Taurus huh?"  
This made Izaya raise a questioning eyebrow. "How'd you know that?" he murmured, a little suspiscious. Shizuo blinked.  
"Your driver's license, that's how I learned your name too, your bithday's May 4th right? You're a Taurus."  
"So the protozoan knows star signs hmm?" Izaya drawled and his mere tone made Shizuo's blood boil, though he contained it. The raven was drugged up on morphine, plus it felt wrong to punch him when he was already injured. Shizuo was about to say something else when Izaya interrupted him "what're you?" he mused and it took Shizuo a moment to realize he was talking about star signs.  
"O-oh, Aquarius" he murmured, scratching the back of his neck. Izaya made an elongated noise of interest.  
"January or February?" He hummed, Shizuo leaning back in his chair, a little more comfortable with the easyflowing conversation.  
"January 28th" he mused back, eyes lowered.  
"How old are you?" Izaya asked next, his own eyes droopy from the morphine.  
"27" Shizuo responded easily. "You're still 26 right? Though your birthday isn't too far away now is it?" He mused and Izaya nodded.  
"You know a lot about me."  
"Again, your driver's license gave it all away."  
"Do you have any siblings?" Once again Izaya changed the subject rather easily, the conversation flowing as smoothly as Izaya's hair under Shizuo's hand. When had he started petting Izaya's hair? The raven didn't seem to care much, leaning into the touch slightly.  
"Yeah, a younger brother Kasuka" he shrugged nonchalantly though a smile wormed onto his face, he really did adore his brother. "You?"  
"Two younger twin sisters" the raven hummed, his voice getting slower with sleep. "Mairu and Kururi... They're in highschool..." he murmured, eyes closing completely before his breathing settled into an even rhythm, asleep. Shizuo sighed and stood, pulling the blankets further over Izaya's body before turning off the lamp, going back to his own room and back to bed.

  
~~~

Shizuo called this progress.  
After another month of pestering Izaya, the raven had finally relented and scribbled down his phone number on a piece of paper, pushing it towards Shizuo across the dining room table with a grumble. "Happy?" He huffed, rolling his eyes at Shizuo's grin as he took his phone out, punching in the information.  
Not only did he now have a way to contact the raven, but Izaya was making more of an effort to eat with Shizuo on the days that he came home before 8pm, sitting at the table with him and the small portion that Shizuo had given him of whatever he'd made, knowing Izaya couldn't eat too much but a little proud that he was trying.  
"You wanna go out today?" Shizuo hummed through his scrambled eggs, looking over the table at Izaya after putting his phone on the table.  
"Go out?" Izaya rose a brow in confusion.  
"Yeah y'know, shopping or something, just get out of the house" the blond shrugged. "We could go to Russia Sushi or something, or we could just wander around Ikebukuro" he attempted, shrugging. "Or even go see Celty or Shinra, or we could--"  
"I get the point" Izaya put up a hand to stop him and sighed. "You know what, sure, whatever" he shrugged. "Might as well, we don't really do much together considering we are roommates and all."  
_Success!_

They decided to just walk around Ikebukuro until they got hungry, then head to Russia Sushi. Izaya sighed, hands in the pockets of his fur lined jacket and Shizuo in casual clothes for once, nothing more extravagant than a plain long sleeved shirt and jeans, but it was an attempt at least. They were wandering through a nearby park when snow began falling, prompting Izaya to look up, holding out a hand ad catching the cold in his hand. "Its been a while since I was out in the snow" he said airily, Shizuo looking over with the ghost of a smile on his face. It was nice actually seeing Izaya, not to mention the month he had spent at home recovering from his stab wound had given them a lot of time to bond and to just talk, they were more like friends now than estranged roommates.  
It made Shizuo jump when Izaya suddenly tensed, stopping his walking and gripping Shizuo's arm, his jaw set tightly. The blond rose an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when he stopped, hearing an excited dog barking, each bark making Izaya grip Shizuo tighter. He looked over to see an excited Pomeranian running through the snow, running over and jumping on Shizuo's leg. Izaya hissed at the action, hiding behind the blond, gripping him tightly, eyes wide.  
"Don't like dogs?" Shizuo blinked, reaching down and petting the brown bundle of fluff.  
"Get it away from me."  
"Relax it's not gonna hurt you---"  
"I said get it away!"  
Shizuo blinked at the ferocity, the poor dog whimpering and running back to it's owner, Shizuo straightening up. "Alright, alright, it's gone, relax" he hummed, Izaya slowly letting him go with a shudder. "So..." Shizuo continued when Izaya said nothing "scared of dogs?"  
"Bite me, Shizu-Chan."  
"So... Is it just dogs?" Shizuo pressed as he started walking again. "Do you hate cats too?" Izaya's face softened at the question and he shook his head.  
"No, I like cats..." It was almost impossible to hear, but Shizuo managed to catch it, smiling faintly.  
"Y'know my brother has a pet cat, its got a really weird name, Dokusonmaru or something? Its a Scottish Fold I think" he shrugged nonchalantly, almost missing how Izaya's eyes sparkled for a moment.  
He quickly put a blank face on again, however and shrugged. "They're cute, Scottish Folds I mean" he mumbled, looking away disjointedly, it made Shizuo want to laugh at how distant he was being.  
"We could go over to Kasuka's place if you want? I could introduce you two and you could see the cat?"  
Izaya's head perked up immediately, looking over at him. "Seriously?"  
"Of course" Shizuo straightened up. "Cmon, I'll lead the way" he hummed, waving for Izaya to follow him as he began walking to his brother's apartment.

  
~~~

"Nii-san" Kasuka Heiwajima addressed his brother in his usual deadpan voice, though Shizuo could tell he was pleased to see him.  
"Yo, Kasuka" Shizuo grinned, giving his brother a quick hug, Izaya standing behind him. "This is my roommate... Nakura" he hummed, Izaya's eyes widening at him before a small smile graced his lips. "We were talking about cats and I remembered Dokusonmaru and how I haven't seen you in forever, so we came to visit."  
Kasuka didn't even give it a second thought, letting the pair into his massive apartment, his steady girlfriend Ruri Hijiribe sitting on the couch with Dokusonmaru in her lap. Izaya didn't bother to address the famous couple, walking over to the small Scottish Fold, his cheeks pink and eyes sparkling as he knelt beside Ruri's legs, the girl blinking and smiling politely, holding the cat out to Izaya. The raven swallowed, picking the cat up and smiling, eyes lowered as he cuddled him, nuzzling into the cat's soft fur. Kasuka hummed, getting the pair glasses of water. "Speaking of," he drawled quietly "we actually need someone to watch Dokusonmaru while we go away for a few weeks... Nii-san, Nakura-San... Would you two be willing to look after him?"  
Izaya jumped up at the statement. "Of course!" He blinked and after a moment cleared his throat with flushed cheeks. "I mean, yes we'd be fine doing that" he attempted to sound disinterested, but Shizuo smiled, knowing he was over the moon at the opportunity. Kasuka nodded, eyes lowered.  
"We leave tomorrow, so we can bring him over before we leave." Izaya nodded, putting the cat down with a last small kiss to his head.  
"Then Shizu-Chan, we should get going, Russia Sushi awaits" the raven hummed, rubbing his growling stomach. Shizuo nodded and gave Kasuka another short hug.  
"See you tomorrow then, Kasuka" the blond smiled, waving lightly as the pair showed themselves out.

They sat at a chabudai booth at Russia Sushi, sitting on their legs, Izaya looking at the table, running a long thin finger over the grain in the wood. His ring was fitting much better now, no longer loose and it had recently occured to Shizuo that he had a matching one on his other index finger. Simon soon came over with his wide smile to take their order, though before Izaya could even open his mouth, Shizuo had blurted out "Fatty Tuna and a sampler platter please."  
Simon nodded and left to assist Dennis with making it while Izaya just stared at him. "What?" Shizuo blinked, feeling he'd done something wrong.  
"How'd you know what I was gonna order?"  
"Oh that... I kinda asked Shinra what food you like a few months back to try and get you to eat something..." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. Izaya's cheeks went a little pink and he looked away, nodding faintly, looking over at Dennis cutting the fish before shuddering.  
"I hate dead fish..."  
"But you're in a sushi place..." Shizuo deadpanned and Izaya snickered.  
"Not like that, I just hate looking at them, their eyes freak me out..."  
It was a short, comfortable silence before Dennis came with their food, Izaya and Shizuo both cracking their chopsticks and beginning to eat.  
"Hey, Shizuo!" Izaya tensed at the voice and Shizuo looked up to see Kyouhei Kadota walking over with a smile and a wave. Shizuo blinked and waved back, a sushi roll in his mouth and rice on his cheek, Izaya shrinking back and pulling his hood over his head. Shizuo paid him no mind and swallowed his food, wiping his cheek. "Yo, Kadota, what're you doing here?" he asked, Kadota just pointing behind him at Saburou Togusa, Walker Yumisaki and Erika Karisawa behind him as explaination. Shizuo blinked, nodding faintly.  
"Who're you with?" Kadota hummed, trying to look over at Izaya's face, the male having made himself as small as he could, hand tense on his chopsticks. Kadota seemed to either recognise the hood or the ring on Izaya's left hand because he blinked in recognition.  
"Oh, this is my roommate Naku--"  
"Is that you Izaya?" Kadota interrupted him and Izaya tensed. Shizuo frowned at his stiff roommate, attempting to look behind the fur framing Izaya's face, though the top half of his face was hidden by his hair, his jaw tight and lips trembling faintly.  
"Dotachin." Izaya's voice was strained, looking over at Kadota with angry eyes. "What a delight to see you again." His voice was clipped and angry, Kadota blinking at him.

  
"Man, you look... Just as good as the last time I saw you..." Kadota breathed, Izaya standing, his hands shaking as he reached over to Shizuo, hand slipping into his jeans pocket.  
"I need a smoke!" He announced, taking Shizuo's cigarette packet from his pocket and marching outside.  
Shizuo frowned, clearly he just needed an excuse to leave for some reason, mainly because Izaya didn't smoke and he'd left Shizuo's lighter in his pocket. "You two know each other?" Kadota broke the silence, looking at where Izaya had left.  
"Yeah, he's my roommate" the blond's frown didn't vanish as he looked up at the still-standing Kadota. "How do you know each other?"  
"We used to date."  
Shizuo felt the wood of his chopsticks straining under his harsh grip, eyes widening slightly. "You did? How long?"  
"Not too long, a month at most, he's still just as hot as he was back then though, maybe even better" Kadota chuckled.  
"Why'd you break up?"  
"I couldn't keep up with him" the brunette sighed. "You know how it is, man, his emotions change so quickly it gives you whiplash, I couldn't keep up so I gave up."  
"You gave up?" The snapping of his chopsticks was barely background noise to Shizuo, hearing blood rushing in his ears, toning out Kadota's possible excuse. The blond instead stood up, bypassing Kadota and asking for takeout containers, not saying another word to the other male as he packed the food up and walked out of the shop.  
Izaya was leaning on the wall, his hood still up and the top covered in a thin layer of snow and hugging himself, not even looking up as he held out Shizuo's cigarette packet. "Sorry..." he muttered, a word Shizuo never thought he'd hear from the raven. Shizuo sighed, pocketing the packet after taking one out and lighting it. "Nah, I'm sorry, I put you in a pretty shitty position just now" he sighed and Izaya shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"I didn't know you knew him."  
"Likewise" Shizuo snorted. Though it looks like we know him in pretty different ways, huh?" he sighed. Izaya shrugged and cleared his throat, straightening up.  
"Let's finish eating" he said it a little strained, he clearly didn't want to go back inside. Shizuo gave a half smile.  
"Relax, I got takeout containers" he hummed and held up the plastic bag containing their sushi. He could see the rushed sigh of relief leave Izaya's lips and cloud around them for a moment in the cold air.  
"Thanks..."  
Shizuo shrugged, eyes lowered. "Anything else you wanna do?"  
"Wanna go see Shinra and Celty after all?" Izaya gave a wry smile and Shizuo chuckled, shrugging.  
"Why the hell not, let's go" he hummed, the pair of them back to quietly walking through the snow, eyes lowered.

  
~~~

Their walk was uneventful until they reached the centre of Ikebukuro, where several teenagers were around trying to weasel money out of people and utterly failing, as well as trying to start fight with each other. Shizuo saw Izaya roll his eyes in his peripheral vision and gave a small snicker, barely noticing when a teenager came up to him with a chipped baseball bat, knocking the plastic bag of food out of Shizuo's hand, causing the pair to stop in their tracks, Shizuo's blood instantly set ablaze as he glared at the teenager.  
"Just hand over your cash old man, we don't got all night" the punk scoffed, though his tough facade was quickly abandoned when a shing was brought to his attention. In a flash Izaya had unsheathed his switchblade and had the point pressing against the teenager's chin.  
"Likewise." the raven hissed, using the teenager's moment of weakness to reach into his jacket, taking out the kid's wallet, counting out money and tossing the wallet back, eyes narrowed as he lowered the knife, holding the money out to Shizuo. "Look, Shizu-Chan, this kid's gracefully paying for the food he just ruined" he hummed nonchalantly, Shizuo slowly taking the money, impressed.  
He barely noticed the kid bowing and running off spluttering apologies, his eyes on the satisfied smirk on Izaya's face as he folded and stashed his blade.  
"You didn't need to do that yknow, we couldv'e just bought more." Shizuo blinked, Izaya snorting.  
"You already paid for that, besides, it's also kind of a thanks for buying me food" he mused, continuing to walk. Shizuo blinked for a moment before tucking the money into his pocket, snickering and following.

They were about halfway to Celty and Shinra's when Izaya cursed, stopping in his tracks and looking around. "Fuck fuck fuck!" he hissed, Shizuo turning to him confused.  
"You okay?"  
"If I say I have no involvement in what this guy's about to say would you believe me?" His voice was strained, he was freaking out.  
"Y... yeah I guess, why?"  
"ORIHARA!"  
"Fuck! Shizu-Chan run!" Izaya reached out and grabbed Shizuo's hand, tugging him to follow when he began sprinting in the opposite direction, Shizuo looking back to see what looked like a gang of angry mobsters, in the centre standing who he recognized as Haruya Shiki, the guy who got Izaya stabbed. Shizuo growled and stopped running, pushing up his sleeves, Izaya turning back with wide eyes. "What are you doing protozoan?! Run damnit!" he snapped while Shizuo took a step back towards the mob that was running towards him.  
"That's the asshole that stabbed you right? I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind..." He muttered, Izaya shaking his head.  
"You fucking idiot will you just run?! You won't win against him for god's sake!"  
"I can damnwell try, how dare he hurt you..." he spat, Izaya's whole body trembling before he yanked Shizuo back by his collar, turning him and pressing cold lips to the bartender's slilghtly parted ones. Shizuo's eyes widened but as quick as it had happened, Izaya was leaning away, his face panicked.  
"Fucking run with me Shizuo!"  
It was all Shizuo had to hear before he was sprinting alongside Izaya, holding his hand so they didn't get separated, panting when they found themselves in an old junkyard filled with trash and cars.  
"Fuck!" Izaya hissed. "They'll get us here!" He whipped to face Shizuo, who was yanking open the door of an old Mustang, swinging himself in and panting. "Get in!" he yelled.  
"There's no fucking way we can use that!"  
"I said get in Izaya!"  
Izaya swallowed the lump in his throat and ran over, getting in the driver's seat when he heard the loud yells of the gang getting closer.  
"Shizu-Chan---" Izaya's voice shook with adrenaline and fear, Shizuo bending over Izaya's lap, searching through the cords, hotwiring the car.  
"Get ready to start driving!"  
"What?!" Izaya swallowed, looking around the car with wide eyes. "I can't drive a manual!"  
"What do you mean you can't?!"  
"You saw my driver's license I can only drive auto you protozoan!"  
"Now's a good time to learn then!" he growled out, Shiki and the rest of the Awakatsu-Kai running into the junkyard just as Shizuo slammed his foot on the clutch and shifted the rusted gearstick into first gear, the Mustang roaring to life beneath Izaya.  
"What the fuck do I do?!" He yelled, Shizuo straightening up and yanking on his seatbelt, Izaya doing the same, hands tight on the wheel.  
"Accelerator!" Shizuo yelled back, moving his foot from the clutch as Izaya slammed his foot on the accelerator, the car growling before it zoomed forward, Izaya giving a faint cry as they all but flew out of the junkyard, eyes wide as Izaya turned onto the empty road, zooming down the road, hearing the engine making an unhappy noise when they went up a hill. "Change gears" Shizuo's voice was much calmer now and Izaya did what he was told, the car settling as they drove down the road, hearts still thumping with adrenaline, Izaya sighing and letting out a loud laugh when they stopped at a red light, holding his stomach.  
"Holy shit that was a rush!" He exclaimed, tossing his head back as he laughed. Shizuo watched him for a moment before laughter bubbled in his own throat and he found himself laughing hard with the raven as they drove to Shinra and Celty's place in their stolen car.

  
~~~

[You stole a car?!] Izaya just gave a wide grin at Celty's paranoid sentence, looking at the phone she'd typed on before looking back at Shizuo and grinning, who grinned back.  
"Yeah, and it was fucking great" he laughed, then winced.  
"You're lucky you've healed enough not to reopen your wound" Shinra huffed, his hand jabbed into Izaya's ribs. Izaya rolled his eyes and snickered, moving Shinra's hand.  
"Yeah yeah whatever" he laughed, Shizuo snickering at him. Shinra sighed and shook his head.  
"You have no sense of self preservation do you?" He complained, Izaya rolling his eyes.  
"We're alive aren't we? That's gotta be some points there" he mused, a faint buzzing from his pocket drawing his attention, pulling out his cellphone and putting it to his ear. "Hello?"  
His whole body rippled and tensed when he heard the voice over the line, standing up. "Hold on a second" his voice was tense as he walked out onto the terrace, lips pressed in a hard line.

  
"Wonder who that is" Shinra mused, standing up and walking to the kitchen. "I'll make coffees" he hummed, busying himself with boiling the jug.  
Shizuo's eyes, however were locked on Izaya out on the terrace, his black hair speckled with white snow, snapping into his phone before he tensed, whole body shaking and fists clenching before yelling out a rather loud 'go fuck yourself!' and tossing his phone off the balcony, his body shaking. Shizuo had shot up from his seat when Izaya threw his phone, Shinra looking over at him. "You okay?" he asked, not having saw Izaya's outburst. The raven came back into the house a moment later, his eyes narrowed and lips pressed together before he grabbed Shizuo's upper arm.  
"We'll be going now" he murmured, his frame shaking slightly. Shizuo frowned, nodding slightly.  
"I'll call you later, Celty, Shinra" he murmured, letting Izaya tug him out of the house and to the elevator, pressing the ground floor button.  
"Who was on the phone?" Shizuo asked as gently as he could, Izaya still gripping his upper arm like his life depended on it. He didn't say anything so Shizuo didn't push it, walking out into the snow towards their stolen Mustang before Izaya tapped his shoulder. Shizuo turned around, mouth open to ask what was wrong before his collar was grabbed, Izaya pulling him down to smash his lips to the parted lips of his roommate.  
This time he didn't pull back after a few seconds, instead he pushed harder, trying to get closer to the bartender. Shizuo shivered from the cold, blood heating into his cheeks as he closed his eyes, hands weaving around Izaya's waist, pulling the thin male to his chest and pressing his lips back with just as much vigour, hearing Izaya's breath catch in his throat. He pulled back for a moment only to turn his head, kissing Izaya again a little deeper, tongue poking at the raven's plump, cold lips and pushing them open so his tongue could meet Izaya's in a less than graceful dance.  
After a moment of twining tongues, the pair pulled back, Izaya's face painted with a swipe of red over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, wine eyes lowered and lips red from Shizuo sucking them, small indents in his bottom lip from Shizuo biting down in the heat of the moment.  
"We should get home" Shizuo breathed out, eyes lowered, licking his lips and reaching out, brushing the snow from Izaya's ink hair as the raven nodded.  
"Yeah..."

Izaya groaned as his back thumped against the from door when Shizuo pushed him against it, seeking out his mouth and pressing their lips together again. Izaya gave a heated moan, his arms winding around Shizuo's neck and tugging at the blond hair at his partner's nape. Shizuo shivered and groped at the back of the raven's thighs, grabbing them and pulling the other male up, Izaya wrapping his legs around Shizuo's waist, grinding their crotches together and forcing a strangled moan out of both of their lips. Shizuo groaned, abandoning Izaya's lips for a moment to press light kisses and small bites against the smooth colomn of Izaya's throat, the information broker gasping out and letting his head fall back, his hands moving to wind in Shizuo's hair, tugging at the bleached strands slightly.  
They only barely managed to have enough sense to stumble to the bedroom, leaving a nice trail of clothes and shoes from the entry of Izaya's bedroom to the bed itself, Shizuo barely noticing as his shirt was half ripped off, Izaya pressing their bare chests together, both of them shivering at their heated flesh. Shizuo groaned, grabbing Izaya's thigh, pulling his leg up and hitched onto his waist, his other hand on the raven's other hip, pressing kisses and small bites to Izaya's neck and collar, gradually moving down over the broker's chest, pausing at a hardened pink nipple, tongue dragging over it and pulling a heated gasped out moan from Izaya's throat before he closed his lips around the nub, sucking slightly before biting down on it, feeling Izaya's hips jump under him, rubbing their clothed cocks together again.

  
Shizuo cursed under his breath, his pants getting uncomfortably tight, reaching down and unzipping Izaya's pants, yanking them off his long legs and tossing them behind him, unzipping and discarding his own pants with a shiver. Izaya groaned, pushing himself up and attaching himself to Shizuo's neck, biting into the male's collar, sucking a nice dark hickey where he had no chance of hiding it.Shizuo grunted, all but tearing Izaya's underwear off, tossing the frayed black garment behind him and seaking out the other's dick, wrapping his hand around the raven's shaft and giving him a few quick stroked, Izaya's head tilting back with a gasp and a moan.  
"Sh.. Shizu-Chan wait..." Izaya managed to breathe out and Shizuo instantly tensed, eyes wide. Had he done something wrong? Did Izaya not want this after all?  
No, he was utterly wrong, Izaya panted for a moment before pulling himself further up the bed, slapping the bed a few times before he picked up the pillow enough for Shizuo to see what he was grabbing for, though it wasn't the bottle of lube that drew his attention. Izaya shivered, pushing the bottle into Shizuo's hand, furrowing his brow when Shizuo leaned over him, curious as he lifted the pillow again, shivering and picking up the purple silicone dildo that Izaya had hidden under it. Izaya's face flared red at Shizuo's smirk. "Looks like you've been wanting something like this for a while, huh?" His voice came out thick with arousal and Izaya just blushed harder.  
"I'm a busy man, Shizu-Chan, I don't exactly go looking for a partner you know?" He panted out, eyes still hazy with desire as Shizuo scoffed, tossing the toy to the side.  
"Well this time you didn't have to go searching did you?" He purred, uncapping the lube and pouring some onto his fingers, his middle finger circling Izaya's entrance, watching the raven suck in a breath and shiver.  
He took it as a sign to continue, pushing his finger inside the other male until he was at his knuckle, Izaya making a gasped out moan of approval. Shizuo shivered, pumping his finger a few times before he heard Izaya breathily ask for another, pulling his finger back only to press back inside with two, rubbing at Izaya's heated walls, drinking in the moans slipping from the information broker's lips.  
Those moans soon got louder when Shizuo's fingers brushed over a small rough patch inside the other, Izaya's back arching taut like a bow as he let out a louder moan. Shizuo's brow furrowed slightly, pushing and prodding at the rough patch trying to figure out what it was, in turn gaining louder cries and breathless pleas from the raven. Soon it clicked in his head and a grin dragged onto his face.  
He quickly backed away from the spot, not wanting Izaya to give himself to pleasure too soon, pulling his fingers out.  
Izaya panted, squirming a little at the uncomfortable feeling of being empty after being stretched so much. He grimaced faintly, though the expression soon faded when he caught a glimpse of Shizuo spreading lube onto his hardened cock, licking his lips as he stared at the blond, eyes lowered.  
He arched his back slightly when Shizuo pressed his length against him, eyes closing and relaxing as much as he could as Shizuo pressed into him.  
He'd never felt so full, not even his toy could give him the full, warm pulsing feeling that he got from Shizuo, mouth slack as he let out a moan that sounded more like a Tokyo prostitute, not that he cared when Shizuo gripped his hips bruisingly, pulling back only to push back into that tight, warm heat. Izaya gasped, hands scrambling to grip at Shizuo's broad shoulders, head dipping back.

  
Shizuo groaned, eyes lowered as he bit down on Izaya's throat again, feeling the moans ripping form his lover's chest, speeding up his thrusts until Izaya's hips bucked back with a cry of bliss when Shizuo's cock dragged over the spot from earlier.  
The blond bartender smirked, wiping his brow and putting his hands on Izaya's pert, round ass, angling his thrusts so he dragged against and hit that same sensitive bundle inside the raven, Izaya's moans and cries taking on a whole new pitch, gripping at the sheets, at Shizuo's shoulders, at the headboard, anything that he could to ground himself, eyes closed and pushing back against Shizuo. He felt the hot knot of desire curling and twisting in his gut, he could feel precum pooling on his stomach, his moans getting more and more frequent before his body tensed up with a final cry of Shizuo's name, clamping his walls down against Shizuo's cock and arching high as warm cum splattered onto his chest and over his stomach, jaw slack, vision white.  
It took him a moment to come down from his high to find that Shizuo had abandoned his even thrusts, slamming in and out of Izaya for a few seconds before he pushed himself in fully, tensing and further flooding Izaya's body with heat, the raven panting through his afterglow, Shizuo's sweaty forehead resting on the raven's chest as he pulled out of the other's body, panting just as hard as his partner.  
Izaya panted and shivered, flopping back on the bed, his legs ached, his ass hurt and his neck and chest burned with hickeys, but he didn't care, pulling Shizuo to lay beside him, the blond finding enough sense through his blissed out state to pull a thin blanket over the pair, kissing Izaya again, long and slow this time.

~~~

Shizuo hummed along with the theme of Hanamaru Kindergarten playing on the tv in the living room that they forgot to turn off when they got home, too absorbed in other things to care. Izaya cooed faintly, lying on Shizuo's chest in the bathtub having insisted that he wasn't going to sleep until he was clean. Shizuo had tiredly relented, dragging him to the bathroom and running a hot bath for the both of them, lying in the porcelain tub relaxed against each other, Shizuo's hand running through Izaya's inky hair. "I know you don't want to talk about it..." Shizuo began, Izaya pursing his lips slightly at the suggestion, but he didn't interrupt him. "But how exactly did you meet Kadota?" Izaya tensed for a moment before sighing, nuzzling into Shizuo's chest further.  
"He was in my Psychology class in university for a semester, we kinda just hit it off and started seeing each other... Then after about a month I asked him if he wanted to look into moving in with me and he broke it off" the blond felt himself frowning, stroking Izaya's hair.  
"I'm guessing he's the reason you have trust issues?" Izaya nodded silently and sighed, so Shizuo switched up the conversation. "You studied Psychology huh?"  
"Yeah, and Cultural Anthropology not that I did anything with it" Izaya shrugged nonchalantly.  
"Speaking of, how did you even become something as abstract as an information broker?" Shizuo blinked and Izaya hummed.  
"I've loved humans since I was a kid, it was fun to watch the different faces that people can make or the different responses you can get... Though its kinda more interesting to see how different people prepare the same type of food" he mused. "You know that both Simon and Dennis at Russia Sushi make the same food but prepare them different ways?"

  
"That's a pretty good way to dodge the quesiton" Shizuo laughed, the raven rolling his eyes.  
"I wanted to see how people would react to things, so I decided to gain the upper hand and sell people the information that would trigger their responses I guess" he shrugged, sitting up with a faint wince, Shizuo following his example and pulling the plug on the bath, getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist. Izaya hummed, standing and stretching with a groan and a faint wince, his skin blossomed with hickeys and small finger shaped bruises on his hips. He hummed, going over to the scale in the room and weighing himself, Shizuo raising a brow. "Why're you weighing yourself?"  
"Hmm? Oh, habbit I guess" Izaya shrugged. "I weigh myself after my bath every day" he hummed, drying himself off and pulling on a pair of fluffy pyjama pants over black underwear. Shizuo nodded faintly, drying himself off and tugging on his boxers, yawning. Izaya hummed, going back into his bedroom and pulling on a t shirt before taking Shizuo's hand and taking him to the blond's room, turning the lamp on before crawling into the bed. "Why my room?" Shizuo hummed, pulling on a pair of sweats and a t shirt.  
"My bed's dirty and I don't feel like changing the sheets right now" Izaya mused, curling up under the blankets and pulling himself closer to Shizuo's heat when the blond got into bed, turning off the light and pulling Izaya to his chest.  
"Gotcha" he said through a yawn, hand drifting up to rest on the small of Izaya's back, gently tracing patterns until he heard Izaya stifle small giggles in the blond's chest. He blinked before drawing the kanji for his name with his finger on Izaya's back, the raven squirming and laughing again. Shizuo felt an amused smirk drag onto his lips. "So you're ticklish huh?" he mused, dragging his fingers over Izaya's sides, hearing the squeak and short laugh Izaya let past his lips, a whine following as he tried to push the hand away. He grinned, crawling over Izaya and torturing the poor raven's sides, hand roaming over his stomach, sides and even down to his feet and the sides of his neck, tickling him while the younger male squirmed, yelping and laughing hard, trying weakly to push the hands away. Shizuo let out a faint laugh and laid back down, leaving the panting male be. "Shizu-Chan's a bully" Izaya panted out in a huff, nuzzling into Shizuo's chest again, who just laughed softly, dragging the male closer to him as he fell into a blissed out slumber.

When Shizuo woke up he woke up alone, sitting up with tangled hair and crusty eyes, though he'd never felt better rested, he yawned, stretching his arms above his head, his phone blinking with several missed calls. He sighed and picked it up, seeing that it was just after 11am, a few missed calls from his partner at the bar Varona, one from Tom; his overseer at the bar, and a few recent ones from Kadota. He frowned faintly, jumping slightly when his phone screen changed to show that Kadota was calling him, phone buzzing in his hand. He sighed and relented, answering the phone in a yawn. "Hello?"  
"Hey Shizuo, did you go home with Izaya yesterday?" Shizuo frowned slightly, rubbing his eyes and swinging his legs out of bed.  
"Yeah I did, why?" We had pretty aggressive sex last night too.  
"Ahh... Its just that I called him last night... He told me to go fuck myself then the line disconnected, I was wondering if he got home okay..."  
"What did you two talk about?" he frowned, remembering how heated Izaya was after that conversation, how he'd thrown his phone into the street.  
"Well I uh... Sorta asked him out again and that's when he freaked out and the line cut..."  
Shizuo was close to snapping his phone in his hand.  
"Anyways, do you know why he freaked out so bad? He didn't seem too happy to see me at Russia Sushi either..." Kadota sounded disappointed and Shizuo clicked his tongue.

  
"Yeah, prolly cause we're going out, him and me I mean." he mused. It wasn't really a lie, but it also wasn't really the truth either. Kadota was quiet for a moment before speaking again and Shizuo could hear the frown in his voice.  
"Oh... Is that right? Sorry man, I gotta go..." He offered no excuse before hanging up, Shizuo putting down his phone with a sense of accomplishment. Shizuo hummed and stood, hearing his back crack and pop, sighing faintly before going to the bathroom.  
After doing his business he stared at himself in the mirror, cheeks pinkening slightly as he took off his shirt. There were numerous hickeys on his neck and collar, a bite mark on his throat and claw marks from Izaya's sharp nails on his chest and down his back. The blond coughed faintly before pulling his shirt back on, clearing his throat as he went downstairs.  
Izaya was standing in the kitchen, frying up what looked like eggs, still in his pyjama pants and t shirt from the prior night, hair tangled with sleep, though he had a certian glow to him that made Shizuo's breath hitch and heart speed up. Hanamaru Kindergarten was playing on the tv in the living room as Shizuo made his way to the kitchen, Izaya looking up at the pads of feet on the wooden floor, smiling warmly. Shizuo felt his mouth dry up at the look, cheeks going pink. "Morning, Shizu-Chan, how do you like your eggs?"  
Shizuo swallowed, sitting at the counter with a faint smile. "Runny" he hummed, Izaya nodding and tending to the eggs before switching the jug on, humming faintly as he swayed, back to Shizuo as he cooked.  
"You looked cute when you sleep" he mused, Shizuo blinking at him before Izaya chuckled. "I'm a light sleeper and I woke up about an hour ago, you look so innocent when you sleep" he explained, Shizuo's cheeks flushing faintly.  
Izaya however, just smiled, turning and placing a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of the blond, turning back to make the coffees before placing a cup in front of Shizuo. "With sugar and milk right?" He mused, smiling at Shizuo.  
The blond nodded, smiling faintly as he began eating his breakfast, finding himself smiling goofily into his coffee mug, content with himself.  
He never thought he'd like having a roommate this much.


End file.
